Us
by Fallenangel081492
Summary: Bonnie and Damon have been hiding their love for a while. What will happen when it gets out?
1. The Dark

Chapter 1

Bonnie POV

It was dark. Darker then it had been in a while. The moon was gone. Hidden behind clouds.

I snuggled closer to the warm and protective arms that encircled me. I thrust me cold nose into his chest to warm it. He yelped in surprise by the sudden cold. Then he only held me closer. The boarding house was frozen for some reason. I wasn't sure why. I was the middle of summer.

"Cold?" he murmured into my hair. His hands slowly tracing their way up my spine. He worked small circles into my back to warm my skin.

"Yeah, but that's making it better." I said, wrapping my arms around his neck. He laughed and wrapped his hands around in my crimson hair. Slowly he brought his face to meet mine and his mouth overtook my in a wave of passion. I went giddy at the feel of his tongue lashing out of his mouth into mine.

"Does that make it better too? Because if it does, I know something that will get you warm in not time." he mumbled as his kisses started to trail their way down my neck. I gasped a sweet sighing moan as his mouth closed around my nipple, making it instantly hard. I could feel his mouth form a grin as he continued to suck on my breast, first one and then the other. The sensation was driving me insane. Slowly, almost so slowly it was maddening, he left a trail of kisses down my torso.

I gasped at the first touch of his blisteringly hot touch as it gently carassed my clit. Slowly, he worked two fingers between my lips and gently they carassed my opening. I moaned loudly and then bit my tongue, knowing the my friends were sleeping in the room next door. Slowly he worked his fingers in and out of my slit as he sucked slowly on my clit. I was close, so close. And he knew it.

"Are you ready, baby?" he asked as he came up to the bed to carasses my cheek. I couldn't speak, couldn't move. I could only think about him. On me. In me. It was the only thing that I wanted in the world.

I let out a load gasping moan as he slowly penetrated my slit. He touched every inch of me and I could feel him everywhere inside of me. His pace increased and I knew that he was about to fill me with his love. I dug my nails into his back as he released, sending me to a new level of high that I didn't even know existed.

The feeling of my nails on his back and my tight opening all around him was too much for him to handle. He let out a loud deep groan, one that bordered the edge of pain and pleasure.

Suddenly, the dark and the quiet were going, replaced with the bright light from the hall and Stefan's load voice.

"Damon, what the hell are you doing? Let her go!" Stefan snarled, pulling my love off of me. I was suddenly frozen again, all of my warmth taken with Damon. Meredith made her way to my bed, wrapping me with a blanket.

"It's okay, Bonnie. It's okay. He can't hurt you anymore. Stefan, get him out of here!" she snarled as she and Elena held me close, refusing to let go.

"Don't. Touch. Him" I said slowly, standing up.


	2. Caught

Chapter 2

Damon's POV

"Bonnie? What are you doing?" Elena asked her, when my baby bird got up off of the bed.

"Bonnie?" Stefan asked, tighting his grip on my arm. I could have ripped it away and thrown him into the wall by now, but I wanted to see my little Red handle herself.

"I said, Don't touch him." Bonnie said, moving towards Stefan with a look that screamed murder in her eyes.

"Let him go." She said, again as she reached us. She had a look the screamed "danger".

_Cara, are you okay?_ I asked, as she turned away to face Stefan. She focused her eyes and Stefan went flying into the wall, his grip on my arm gone. I opened the circle of my arms and she stepped into it, taking her rightful place.

"Cara mia, do you know you scare me somtimes?" I asked as I kissed the top of her head.

"Now why would I scare you, my prince?" She asked with pure love in her eye. She gave only me that look. That look that said, I'm yours and yours alone. She was mine. My little witch, little red, little bird. My cara mia. My princess of darkness. Mine always.

"Bonnie, what are you doing? What did he do to you?" Elena asked, leaning over Stefan as he rubbed the sore spot on the back of his head. I relized that both me and my little bird were naked. She seemed to relized that too, and she started to hunt for something to cover us with. I picked up the blanket that Meredith had wrapped around Bonnie and wrapped it around the two of us. She leaned back into my protective arms and I wrapped them tighter around her.

"Okay, one of you explain what is going on here?" Elena said, turning to us.


	3. Marry Me?

Chapter 3

Bonnie's POV

_I can't believe that they just walked in on us! That's not how I wanted them to find out! I wanted to tell them without them having to see it first-hand!_ I thought as I sat on Damon's lap in the living room. We were fully clothed now. They had walked in on us. That would have been okay. I could have lived with that. But now they want to talk to us. _Great_

"Bonnie, do you remember anything about what happened tonight?" Stefan asked, looking me in the eye. _ What did he think that I was stupid, of course I remember._

Damon's arms were wrapped lightly around my waist. Everywhere he touched drove me crazy. He smirked as he saw the memories of what we just did flash through my mind.

"Damon, what are you so smug about?" Meredith asked, glaring daggers at him.

"If only you could see the thoughts that are going through her head right now, you would be smug too, knowing that you put them there." He said, as I flashed him another memory. One of him with his teeth sunk deep into my neck, from last night. We hadn't gotten that far. Yet.

"Bonnie, could you please stop thinking those things?" Stefan asked, with a pained look on his face.

"What? What is she showing you?" Elena asked, staring from me to Stefan.

"Things that I could have gone my whole life without seeing. Them. The two of them. Together." He shudders and now I smirked.

"Well, didn't your mother teach you not enter lady's chambers or minds without an invitation?" I asked, as Damon started to laugh.

"Bonnie! What's gotten into you?" Elena asked, shocked.

"Damon." I answered simply. Shock covered both Elena and Meredith's faces and Stefan grimanced.

"Bonnie! Why would you do that?" Meredith asked, grabbing my arm trying to pull me away from Damon. I ripped my arm out of her hand and sank closer into Damon's embrace.

"He's using you! Can't you see that?" Elena said, tears brimming. "You do this now and soon he'll want blood and then something else and he'll break you heart."

I cringed when she said that he would want blood. The true is, he never asked for it. I was always willing to give it to him, to be that much closer to him. Meredith saw me cring and stared at me in disbelief.

"You didn't. Bonnie , please tell me you didn't! Bonnie!" She yelled, shaking me. Damon jumped up and gently placed me on his chair. He gently peeled Meredith's fingers off of my arm and pushed her away. It wasn't hard. She barely moved, but they all got the idea.

"Hands off my girl!" he snarled, and they all back away.

"Bonnie, look at him, he'll hurt you." Stefan said.

""No I won't! I would never hurt her. In fact..." He said, getting on one knee and pulling out a small black box. I gasped as the light caught the diamond and sparkled.

"Bonnie, I love you with all of my heart. Will you marry me?"


	4. Yes! I think?

Chapter 4

Bonnie's POV

"Bonnie?" Damon asked, as I just stared at him and the ring. I could move. "Cara mia? Did you hear what I just I asked you?"

I couldn't speak. Couldn't move. _ Damon asked me to marry him! Not Elena, me! _

"Damon, what are you doing?" Stefan asked, staring from the ring to me to Damon and back to the ring. Elena just sat there with at shocked expression on her face. Meredith looked like she was going to faint.

"Bonnie, hun? Are you ok?" Meredith asked, coming over to me. Suddenly I could talk again.

"Damon, ask me again." I whispered. He smiled, I knew that he could hear me.

"Bonnie, I love you. Will you marry me?" he asked again, sliding the ring onto my finger.

A smile crept acrossed my face.

"Damon, I love you with all of my heart. Of course I will marry you!" I squealed as I threw myself onto his lap again. He showered me with kissed. He kissed each finger, concentrating on my ring finger. The one that held my beautiful diamond ring.

"Elena, Meredith. Will you help me in the kitchen?" Ms. Flower called, and suddenly I caught a hugh whiff of something in the kitchen. My stomach started to revolt and I barely made it into the bathroom before I puked up what little I had for lunch.

"Cara, are you alright?" Damon asked as he entered the bathroom, a concerned look on his face.

"Yeah." I called. _Why did I just hurl?_ I started to count the days backward in my head. Damon kneld next to me on the floor.

"No, it can't be. I'm only three days late. Only three." I said, shaking my head.

"Bonnie, what's the matter?" Meredith asked, staring down at us.

"But I'm only three days late." I said again, counting it out one more time.

"Late for what?" Damon asked, staring up at Meredith. She just stared at Bonnie, the smile on her face getting bigger and bigger.

"Bonnie, are you saying what I think your saying?" She asked, jumping up and down.

"What the hell is going on?" Damon snapped at Meredith. I answered, in a small voice. Smaller than normal.

"Damon, I think I'm pregnant..."


	5. Apple Juice And Answers

**A/N: Oh my God, guys! I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to update. College has been insane and my laptop busted, taking half of this chapter with it. Oh well. Here it is, hope you like it.**

**I forgot this to begin with but, I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I only own my plot. **

Damon's POV

"Damon, I think I'm pregnant." Bonnie whispered, looking up at me through her hair. I was in shock. Pregnant? With my baby?

"Damon are you okay?" Meredith asked, shaking me lightly. I nodded, bringing my focus back to Bonnie.

"Cara, are you sure? We need to be sure. How do we tell for sure?" I asked, getting up. Elena and Stefan had finally graced us with their presence.

"How do we tell for sure what?" Stefan asked, looking from me to Bonnie and then to Meredith. I reached down and pulled Bonnie into my arms, holding her tight.

"Damon, what's going on?" Elena asked, getting impatient. I smiled into my baby bird's hair and turned to face them.

"Bonnie's gonna have my baby." I whispered, kissing her deeply. I felt tears streaming down her cheek. I pulled back to look her in the eye. I slowly wiped the tears away. "Why are you cry, my love? Don't you want to have my baby?" I asked, confused.

That only mad her cry harder. I gripped her tightly and rocked her back and forth. At some point the others had left the room. "What's the matter, Cara Mia?" I asked as she calmed down.

"I thought you would have been mad. I didn't think you would want this." She whispered into my chest. I leaned back and took her face in my hands, staring her straight in the eyes.

"Never think that! Ever! I love you so so much, Bonnie. I want nothing more than to spend the rest of my life or death with you and I'm honored that you're having my baby." I said fiercely, pulling her tight to me. How could she think that? That I didn't want this baby?

"I love you too, Damon. But don't get your hopes up. We don't know yet." She said, smiling. I nodded and carried her bridal style back to our room, laying her gently down on the bed. I pulled the blanket up to cover her and I tucked her in gently.

"Where are you going Damon?" She asked, sitting up. I looked back at her with loving and adoration.

"I'm going to the store to get a test for you to take." I said, just as Meredith barged in again. She was holding a bag full of little boxes.

"Already done. And I got you apple juice. I know how that makes you pee." She said as she handed Bonnie the bag. Bonnie sighed and got up of the bed, walking back into the bathroom. She shut the door before I had a chance to follow her in. Five minutes later, she walked back out holding four of the tests. I smiled up at her as she set them down and came to sit with me on the bed.

"And now we wait…." she said, setting the timer.

**A/N: I just like cliff hangers. But I'm gonna guess you know what happens. Anyway, reviews are always welcome as are suggestions. Umm… oh, poll! How many babies should Bonnie and Damon have? 1-7. Pick a number any number. Thanks for reading and I'll try to update more often. **

**-Fallen**


	6. The Wrong People

**A/N: Again, I'm working on updating faster. I'm having a major case of writer's block but I'm gonna try my hardest to get my stories updated at least once a week. I don't own Vampire Diaries. Wouldn't mind owning Damon but…. On to the story.**

Bonnie's POV

We sat in silence as we waited for the timer to go off. Meredith's hand curled around mine in support as Damon stroked my hair slowly. Stephan and Elena were being less then supportive, glaring at Damon and giving me concerned and sad glances.

We all jump as the timer went off. My heart skipped a beat as I just stared. Meredith's grip on my hand tightened as Damon slowly reached out for the first test. I could tell he was holding his breath as he flipped it. A large smile spread across his face as he grabbed for the other four tests.

"Well?" I asked, too afraid to take the test from him. I didn't know what I was afraid of, wither it was positive or negative. Damon held the test up for us to see, grinning from ear to ear. Two lines stared back at me. Positive. Meredith let out a yelp as she hugged me tightly. I could feel her smiling into my hair. I sat there as a tiny smile erupted on my lips. Elena and Stephan exchanged glances and left the room without staying a word. My eyes went from following them out, to staring up at the man I loved.

His happiness was evident on every inch of his being. He was shaking slightly and smiling like a fool. I giggled as he scooped me up in his arms and swung me around, hugging me with every ounce of love he possessed. I stared up into his eyes and brushed his hair out of his face. "I love you." I whispered as I slowly captured his lips. He made not attempt to deepen the kiss, he only returned the love I gave him. When we finally surfaced for air, Meredith had left the room. I sighed and wrapped his arms around my waist. "Are you ready, Daddy?" I ask, holding him close.

"I've always been ready, Momma. Just like I've always loved you." He said, kissing my hair. He lifted me off my feet and lead me to the bed, holding me tightly and caressing my stomach as I drifted off to sleep.

Meredith's POV

I decided to leave the new parent's alone, knowing that they would want to grab all the time together they could before the baby came. I shook my head and smiled as I made my way to the kitchen. Bonnie pregnant? With Damon's baby? Hmm, weirder things have happened.

I stopped short of the kitchen as I heard Elena and Stephan arguing. "She can't have that baby, Stephan." Elena said, disgust in her voice. I frowned. "I know Elena but we can't do anything. Damon won't let us" Stephan said and I could tell he was shaking his head. My frown deepened. What was up with them? I cleared my throat to announce my presence and to let them know that I heard everything.

"Oh, Meredith." Elena said, lowering her head. "How much did you hear?"

"Enough. What's so wrong with Bonnie having Damon's baby?" I asked, trying hard to keep the anger from my voice. They exchanged looks, both of envy. "Oh god, really?" I asked, shaking my head.

"They're with the wrong people." Stephan whispered. I groan and rubbed the bridge of my nose. "You each had a chance. Elena, you had more then anyone could count to get Damon. But you both didn't. So let them be happy." I said, leaving them to ponder that. I passed Damon's room on the way to mine. Pausing, I smiled sadly. Those two have no clue how hard they're gonna have it.

**Major plot twisting! I love the Bonnie/Stephan pair and nothing is better then a jealous Elena and Stephan. Please review and tell me what you think.**

**-Fallen**


End file.
